Creation Station
The Creation Station is the place where you can create your Tracks, Karts and Mods. You can also share them and get new items there. The Creation Station is a building in the Modspot, the "Festival Square" of ModNation Racers, where you can join Races, view Leaderboards, see Mod/Kart/Track ratings and communicate with other players. To enter the Creation Station from there, just drive into the marked area in front of the building. Tracks : Main article: Track Studio This is the entrance to the Track Studio, the most powerful and robust aspect of ModNation Racers. If you decide to make a new Track, you can start from scratch after choosing a general theme for the track. To begin laying Track, simply drive to your desired starting location and press the X button. It places the Start/Finish Line, and you can now roll out the Track with a Steamroller type mechanism. You can drive the steamroller like you normally would a normal kart, except that you have Elevation on the right analog Stick, which allows you to create Overpasses and Tunnels. The Track will be laid down behind you. After laying down the spline, you can customize the Environment and continue to tweak your track size and height. You can adjust the Water Height, Sunlight, place Props, edit the style of Track, edit the Terrain and much more. The full version of Track Studio is said to include scripted events, many additional obstacles and the possibility to change many more aspects of the track. Karts : Main article: Kart Studio In this Section, you can fully customize your Kart. You can use your imagination to create nearly everything you want to. You can modify the body, the overall color, the suspension, the wheels and the seat of your Kart. You can place Patterns or Stickers over various parts of the Kart. If you haven't got enough time, pressing triangle after choosing to create a new Kart will randomise the parts on your cart. You can also load Karts from Career mode such as Tag, the non-elite racers, and all Elite racers you defeat through a Grudge Match. Mods Mods, or Avatars as other Games would call them, are basically your Drivers. As with the Kart, you can fully customize every piece of you character, according to your needs and wishes. You can edit the eyes, the ears, the nose, the mouth and every other part of the body as well. You also have the possibility to apply several Stickers on you clothing and your skin. If you are lazy, or just not creative enough, you can also choose from the premade Mods, the ones you have created already, or the ones you have downloaded in the Share Section of the Creation Station. There are over 200 customization options such as robot eyes similiar to Clank's from Ratchet and Clank. There's also a robotic skin similiar to Clank's. Basically, you can make anything. Share The Sharing Section is the place where you can share your creations with others. You can name you creations, download creations from other users, "remix" them, rate them and comment on them. You can do this with Tracks, Mods and even Karts, although you don't need to publish your ride, if you want to be that individual. But as you publish the your creations, you will have a chance to collect votes and even have you creation being shown in the ModSpot. In case you publish the wrong creation you can remove them. Shop The Shop section of the Creation Station is divided into two sections - Redeem Tokens and Online Store. Redeem Tokens allows you to redeem a random Kart or Mod part using Tokens collected throughout the various in-game tracks. Online Store allows you to download additional content for ModNation Racers. This is not avalible in the demo version of the game. Back to the ModSpot If you choose this Option, you will be placed in The ModSpot again. From there you can communicate with other players, meet Friends, compete Online and start you Career. You will also have an Option to Play in Split Screen with up to 4 Players or 2 Friends vs. Online Players. The ModSpot is the "Marketplace" of ModNation Racers, where you will start you game. Besides Racing, you can view the Top rated Mods, Karts, and Tracks and download them right away. You will get the latest news, via a Videowall in the Modspot. You can view most Downloaded Tracks, Mods and Karts and have a look at upcoming Events. Category:Gameplay Category:Career Mode